Lukisan Hujan
by Rere Aozora
Summary: "Kau tahu alasan Ino berlatih menjadi ninja medis, Shikamaru?"  Dan Hujan kembali mengajak Shikamaru dan gadis itu bermain dengan indahnya lukisan dirinya. -sekuel Hujan Kali Ini


_Disclaimer_: Naruto adalah karya Masashi Kishimoto dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakternya selain, mungkin, untuk kesenangan pribadi dan para pembaca.

_Note_ : semi-AU, _OOC, fluffy_ _(maybe), _sekuel dari Hujan Kali Ini

* * *

><p>sebab Tuhan tak menurunkan hujan tanpa tujuan¹<p>

.

.

**Lukisan Hujan**

oleh Rere Aozora

.

Mendung lagi.

Langit terlihat kelam. Awan gelap menyelimutinya, mengajak sang Mentari tertidur dan beristirahat sejenak, membuat sinarnya yang menyinari bumi meredup sesaat. Awan sesekali sibuk berinteraksi, membuat gesekan dan meninggalkan sekelebat cahaya, diiringi suara gemuruh terkadang.

Melakukan pesta sebelum menumpahkan isi perut mereka.

Mengakibatkan Konoha _Gakure_ belakangan ini dipenuhi oleh suara rintik hujan, gemuruh dan orang-orang yang merutuk—baik pelan maupun kencang—tentang cuaca buruk yang terjadi belakangan.

Shikamaru termasuk salah satunya.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju gedung di mana kantor Hokage berlokasi. _Lagi_. Entah ini kali ke berapa dalam sebulan ini ia diharuskan menghadap sang Hokage dan melaporkan hasil misi—remaja pria itu terlalu malas untuk repor-repot menghitungnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Jika saja ia tahu menjadi _chuunin _(dan dicalonkan menjadi _jounin_) akan semerepotkan ini, ia tidak akan mendaftarkan diri di ujian _chuunin _sejak awal. Dan mungkin tak akan segiat itu melakukan misi (sehingga Hokage tak mempertimbangkannya menjadi _jounin _tanpa ujian).

Ah, Asuma pasti akan memarahinya jika tahu ia masih berpikir seperti ini.

Dan mungkin juga ibunya, sementara ayahnya hanya mengedikan bahu dan berkata bahwa ia telah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui mana yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Mendoukusai," _keluh Shikamaru, memijat lengannya yang pegal. Sepertinya ia harus meminta kepada Hokage untuk rehat barang satu-dua minggu. Atau setidaknya satu-dua hari jika Godaime-merepotkan itu tak mau memberikannya rehat satu-dua minggu.

"_Mendoukusai_?" Suara seseorang membuat otak Shikamaru berhenti memikirkan segala rencana agar Godaime memberikannya rehat—sekaligus membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh dan mata cokelat kopinya mendapati sosok Yamanaka Ino bersedekap sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat kuncir kudanya bergoyang pelan.

"Kau tak punya kata lain selain '_mendoukusai_', eh?" kata Ino. "Sepertinya aku perlu mengajarimu bahasa Jepang."

Shikamaru menanggapinya dengan putaran bola matanya, membuat Ino mendelik tak suka padanya. "Dan lagi, apa, sih, yang kau keluhkan, huh?" Ino kembali bersuara. Ia melirik langit yang diselimuti awan kelabu. "Hujan lagi, eh? Hujan—cuaca—lagi yang kau keluhkan? Apa, sih, yang salah dari hujan? Hujan bisa menjadi memenangkan dan menyenangkan jika kau _mau _berusaha."

Shikamaru mendengus. Ia memperhatikan sosok Ino dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Gadis itu menjinjing keranjang yang tampak seperti biasa digunakan untuk piknik. Ia mengenakan pakaian santainya—kaus jingga dan celana tujuh per delapan.

Dan tampak cantik seperti biasa.

Ino mengangkat alisnya mendapati calon pewaris klan Nara memperhatikannya begitu intens. "Apa? Ada yang salah?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya alih-alih menjawab. Ia meneruskan berjalan dan memberi gestur agar Ino mengikuti. Alis Ino terangkat semakin tinggi. Ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya, memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing sikap Shikamaru, yang memang tidak hanya sekali-dua kali dilakukannya.

"Kau tahu, Shika," ujar Ino, mengabaikan protes aku-bukan-rusa Shikamaru, raut wajah dan suaranya melembut. "Hujan tidak hanya dikaruniai energi untuk membuat tetumbuhan tumbuh dengan subur. Hujan selalu bisa melukiskan kisah, Shikamaru. Kisah dengan berbagai emosi berbeda—marah, sedih, bahagia. Yang nantinya berlanjut pada harapan—akan terciptanya lukisan yang sama indahnya, atau malah jauh lebih indah."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Mungkin ia harus memanggil Ino dengan Gadis Pecinta Hujan. Ia membayangkan Ino, dengan gaun putih selutut tanpa lengan, menari di bawah rintik hujan yang menerpanya lembut—seolah ikut menari bersamanya. Kodok-kodok ber-kwok-kwok merdu, mengiringinya menari. Angin sesekali berhembus, memainkan gaun dan—

"Jadi, apa yang kau tak suka dari hujan?"

Hancur sudah bayangan Shikamaru.

Remaja pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir bagaimana cara Ino mengubah intonasinya—dari lembut menjadi sengit—dengan begitu cepat. Tak habis pikir bagaimana _ia _bisa membayangkan hal seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak kerja?" Shikamaru balik bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak," jawab Ino, menyelipkan poninya di belakang telinga agar dapat melihat Shikamaru lebih jelas. "Tsunade-_shishou _bilang aku butuh istirahat selama tiga hari."

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sehat," kata Ino sembari menggeleng.

Mata Shikamaru kembali mengawasi Ino. Kali ini memastikan ucapan gadis itu benar. Merasa puas akan hasil inspeksi kilatnya, Shikamaru kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Lalu?"

Ino mengedikan kepalanya. "Aku nggak bisa kasih tahu."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya. Ino bukan tipe yang suka menyimpan rahasia—apalagi pada sahabatnya. "Dan itu karena?"

Ino mengangkat bahu kali ini. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Yah, rahasia membuat seorang wanita menjadi wanita², Shikamaru," katanya, menyodorkan keranjang piknik yang dijinjingnya sedari tadi, berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru dengan langkah riang.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan tingkah sang Yamanaka yang belakangan ini aneh. Seminggu yang lalu, gadis itu menipunya mentah-mentah tentang pintu yang tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam³. Sekarang, ia menyodorkan keranjang piknik dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang rahasia dan wanita.

Pemuda Nara itu membuka keranjang piknik yang kini berada dalam jinjingannya. Ia mendapati sebuah kotak, yang nampaknya adalah _bento,_ dan secarik kertas di dalamnya. Shikamaru mengambil kertas tesebut dan membaca tulisan rapih Ino di atasnya.

.

_Makan siang, Tuan _Mendoukusai.

.

"Keh. Cewek merepotkan."

Tes.

Shikamaru mendongak, matanya mengambil gambar langit yang menggelap. Satu lagi tetesan air jatuh di wajahnya—sang awan telah menumpahkan isi perutnya. Yang nampaknya semakin lama semakin deras. Shikamaru refleks mengangkat keranjang yang dijinjingnya ke atas kepala-melindunginya dari rintikan hujan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ck, hujan sialan!"

~o0o~

ada kisah yang dibawa hujan

dalam tiap tetes gerakannya

dalam tiap desah suaranya

~o0o~

"Shikamaru!"

Seruan namanya membuat Shikamaru berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Ia melihat Sakura berlari kecil ke direksinya. Langkah sepatunya menambah suara di lorong sepi itu, di samping suara rintik hujan di luar.

"Lihat Ino?" tanya gadis merah muda itu ketika ia telah berhadapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di jalan—"

"Dan mendapatkan _bento_ darinya?" potong Sakura, dengan senyum sarat makna terpatri di bibirnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat alis. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Oh, hujan saja bisa melihat kalau kau masih menjinjingnya, demi Tuhan, Shikamaru!" kata Sakura, memutar matanya. "Dan siapa lagi yang mau repot-repot membuatkan _bento _untukmu kalau bukan kekasihmu itu?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ini bukan kali pertama orang-orang mengatakan mereka sepasang kekasih. Chouji, Shizune, ibunya, dan bahkan _ayahnya_. "Ino bukan pacarku, Sakura."

Sakura bersedekap mendengarnya. "Oh, dia akan, kalau begitu."

Alis Shikamaru terangkat semakin tinggi. "Keh. Apa kau? Peramal?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya seorang sahabat yang tahu bahwa kalian _saling_ _mencintai_."

Shikamaru tak suka penekanan Sakura pada frasa 'saling mencintai'. Memutuskan akan menjadi merepotkan jika ia membiarkan dirinya masuk lebih dalam dalam percakapan tak-penting ini, Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan menuju tujuan utamanya.

"Kau tahu alasan Ino berlatih menjadi ninja medis, Shikamaru?" Suara Sakura yang kembali terdengar membuat Shikamaru menghentikan gerakannya. Ia melirik ke direksi sang gadis merah muda—yang mengulum senyum menyebalkan bagi Shikamaru. "Ino tak suka."

"Hah?"

Betapa pun menyebalkannya topik Ino ini, tidak lebih menyebalkan dari dirinya yang kembali terpeleset dan masuk ke dalam pembicaraan ini. Dan itu membuat Shikamaru mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ingat misi menolong Gaara saat kita berumur tiga belas, Shikamaru?"

Kening Shikamaru berkerut. Ia mencoba mengingat. "Hn."

"Ino tak suka."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu, Sakura," kata Shikamaru, menekankan, sekaligus memberi tahu secara implisit agar Sakura dengan cepat membeberkan segala yang ia tahu tentang seorang Yamanaka.

Sakura terkikik, padahal, menurut otak jenius Shikamaru, tak ada hal yang patut ditertawakan. "Alasan Ino belajar _iryou jutsu_, Shikamaru, adalah ia ingin menjadi berguna."

"Itu sudah jelas—"

"Kenapa dia ingin menjadi berguna?" tanya Sakura, memotong protes Shikamaru. Sang gadis mengulum senyum melihat rengutan di wajah lawan bicaranya.

"_Kau_, Shikamaru."

Suara hujan terdengar semakin jelas di luar. Menandakan mereka sama-sama terdiam. Hanya berbeda ekspresi. Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya dan Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"_Aku_?"

"Oh, tidakkah kau sadar?"

Shikamaru mengangkat alis. Ia merasa pembicaraan ini berbelit-belit. Dan ia tak pernah menyukai hal yang berbelit-belit, karena otak jeniusnya selalu menolak hal apapun yang membuatnya repot—dan berbelit-belit adalah salah satunya. Sialnya, ia tak pernah benar-benar _bisa_ menolaknya.

"Satu, ia tak suka melihatmu bersama Temari-san melawan musuh dari jauh," papar Sakura, jarinya terangkat satu.

"Saat itu dia terluka dan—"

"Dua, ia tak suka kau mengandalkan_ku_—memintaku dalam tim penyelamatan itu," lanjut Sakura—lagi-lagi tak mengacuhkan protes sang Nara, jarinya terangkat dua.

Shikamaru mendesah. _Bukankah sudah jelas? _"Kau satu-satunya ninja medis di angkatan kita, jadi—"

"Tiga," kata Sakura, mengangkat satu jarinya lagi—membetuk angka tiga. Ia memberikan jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum melanjutkan, membuat Shikamaru semakin sebal. "Ia melakukannya demi rekan timnya _yang_ kata orang-orang jenius."

Shikamaru tak langsung bersuara kali ini. Ia terdiam sesaat, memandang gadis _pinky _di hadapannya sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Gantian Sakura yang angkat alis. "Kurasa kau bukan orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk tak tahu kenapa."

Shikamaru kembali terdiam, dengan wajah memerah kali ini.

"Berhubung kau sudah mengerti apa maksudku, Shikamaru, coba kau bilang pada Tsunade-_shishou_ kalau keranjang itu berisi _bento _dari Ino. Dijamin ia akan memberimu rehat selama…" Sakura tampak berpikir, ia mengernyitkan keningnya, memperhitungkan sesuatu. "Yah, setidaknya selama _tiga_ hari."

Dan entah kenapa Shikamaru mendapatkan perasaan tak enak dari cara Sakura menekankan kata 'tiga'.

"Oh, dan kau bisa mendapatkan Ino di kamarnya, Shikamaru."

Setelah berkata begitu, Sakura beranjak sembari terkikik geli.

~o0o~

ada lukisan yang diukir oleh hujan

dengan kuas rasa

dengan tinta harap

~o0o~

"Terima kasih laporannya, Shikamaru. Meski aku berharap kau membuatnya secara tertulis," kata Tsunade. Di sampingnya, Shizune meringis tidak setuju, seolah tahu bahwa Tsunade baru akan membaca dua atau tiga minggu setelah Shikamaru memberikan laporan tertulis itu.

Tsunade memberikan gestur mempersilakan Shikamaru pergi, namun, ketika Shikamaru siap beranjak, matanya menangkap keranjang di tangan Shikamaru.

"Sebentar, Shikamaru," katanya, menahan _top strategist_-nya. "Keranjang apa itu?"

Shikamaru mengangkat keranjangnya sebatas dada. "Ino menyodorkannya padaku. Makan siang, dia bilang."

"Begitu?" Tsunade bertanya dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya. Dan Shikamaru langsung menghitung mundur.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"Kau boleh rehat selama tiga hari, Shikamaru. Dan kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Sepertinya Sakura berbakat menjadi peramal.

~o0o~

ada memori yang terikat dengan hujan

lewat tetesan yang membawakan sang waktu

lewat kepolaran yang merekatkan sang air

lewat kekuatan yang menganggungkan sang Pencipta

~o0o~

Hujan masih turun—namun tidak sederas tadi—ketika Shikamaru tiba di depan pintu kamar Ino. Rintiknya masih terdengar dari tempat ia berdiri, membuat degup jantungnya sedikit lebih tenang (ia harus setuju pada Ino kali ini—bahwa hujan _bisa _menenangkan).

Shikamaru menuju Toko Bunga Yamanaka, yang menjadi satu dengan rumah keluarga Yamanaka, segera setelah memastikan bahwa rintik hujan tak akan membuatnya basah kuyup. Membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup akan lebih merepotkan dibandingkan menunggu hujan itu sendiri, sebab jika ia pulang dan berganti baju, ibunya akan mengomelinya, dan jika ia langsung ke Toko Bunga Yamanaka, gadis yang duduk di jendela itu yang akan memarahinya.

Shikamaru tersenyum menatapi sosok Ino yang menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, kepala sang gadis Yamanaka terangkat, matanya terpejam. Gadis itu tampak meresapi tiap tetes sang hujan.

_"Hujan selalu melukiskan kisah, Shikamaru. Lukisan dengan berbagai emosi berbeda—marah, sedih, bahagia—"_

Kalimat itu melintas dalam benak Shikamaru, membuatnya sadar bahwa Yamanaka Ino bisa menjadi bijak jika ia mau. Senyuman yang terpatri di wajah Shikamaru melembut sekarang.

Pria remaja itu berjalan mendekati Ino. Bisa dihirupnya wangi bebungaan yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis. Ia menepuk lembut pundak teman sejak kecilnya, rekan timnya, sahabatnya.

(Dan mungkin calon kekasihnya?)

"Ino."

Ketika sang gadis menoleh, Shikamaru memastikan lukisan hujan yang terpatri dalam memorinya adalah lukisan hujan terindah.

Dengan menyatukan hati mereka lewat kecupan lembut dalam iringan rintik hujan yang menenangkan.

.

.

dan rinai hujan kembali bermain dengan waktu

melukiskan memori lewat indah tariannya

dan darinya, rasa terima kasih tercipta

.

Sebab lukisan hujan kali ini sama indahnya, bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(1) Quote <em>dari seorang ayah 'Secret makes a woman woman.'

_(2) Quote _dari _Vermouth _dalam Detektif Conan© Aoyama Gosho

(3) Baca _Hujan Kali Ini_ untuk lebih jelasnya ( :p )

* * *

><p>Ini sekuel dari <em>Hujan Kali Ini<em>. Dipersembahkan pada mereka yang memintanya. Teeheehee.:D

Fiksi ini lebih pendek dari _Hujan Kali Ini_. Alasannya… entahlah. Dan, entah kenapa, saya merasa _feel_-nya lebih oke di _Hujan Kali Ini. _Ah, saya emang abal. :(

_Lukisan Hujan_ (lagi-lagi) udah mengendap lama di laptop saya. IDenya sendiri ada waktu hujan-hujan dan saya lagi merhatiin lukisan kapal di tengah laut (oke, nggak nyambung emang).

Dan mengenai _quote_-nya si Vermouth, saya nggak begitu inget persis itu Conan jilid berapa. Ada yang tahu?

_Well_,

**Terima kasih telah membaca.**

_Review, please? A nice, good critism and correction of the typos and _EYD _will be very appreciated. _:D

Salam,

Rere.


End file.
